Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor memory device.
Description of the Related Art
Flash memories are ones of semiconductor memory devices. Especially, NAND-type flash memories are typically widely used because of a low cost and a large capacity. Many technologies for an increase in the capacity of the NAND-type flash memories have been proposed. One of the technologies is a structure in which memory cells are three-dimensionally arranged.